


Gaming With the Devil

by asc_ENDING



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bisexual Characters, Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm taking creative liberties about the wizarding government systems, M/M, Making it extra gay just for her, Mental Illness, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Underage, Service Dogs, Someone to help Harry for once, War, We Do Not Support JK Rowling in this house, daughter fic, no edits we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asc_ENDING/pseuds/asc_ENDING
Summary: Sirius Black had a daughter, up until the day she was murdered, that is. Marion "Lark" James has never had a father, not even memories of having one. Just a lingering accent and incriminating silver eyes that have gotten her into more trouble than she cares to admit too. Sirius Black has a daughter, she just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Gaming With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A few things, this takes place in book five and, outside of this chapter, it will take place mostly from the POV of my OC. I've rated it T because there will be inappropriate language, depictions of war, and brief incest mentions because incest is what grew the Black family tree. Unfortunate but unavoidable. I also have this posted on fanfiction.net under my username for that site, so if you see it over there and it looks familiar that's why. PLEASE PLEASE,and I cannot stress this enough, REVIEW!!!!!  
> **I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making money off of my fanfiction, though I wish I was**

-Sirius' POV-

Lux Lily Black was a happy baby. She had been ever since she was born, even during the extra two weeks she had been incarcerated in the clear, plastic box in the NICU of St. Mungo's. An incubator, Florence, Marlene's midwife had called it.

Baby detention, James had argued when he and Lily had brought Harry to visit for the first time.

"Honestly, Padfoot, I thought we'd have at least a few months before your daughter decided to follow in your footsteps."

His voice was softer than it was normally, knowing how rough the last few days had been for Marlene and himself. Lily and Marlene sat next to each other, each holding the other's babies. While they were born on the same day, mere hours apart, Harry was much bigger than Lux. Harry had been on time, Lux was two months early. Sirius snorted.

"My footsteps? You're her Godfather, this is all your influence."

Florence let Lily continue to hold Lux while she checked her over. She glanced up at James and himself.

"Are you two brothers?"

"They're married, actually." Marlene replied, deadpanned.

"We're just along for the ride," Lily agreed.

Florence nodded, going along with it.

"So these two are the siblings, then?" She asked, gently touching harry's cheek "Ah, yes. I can see the family resemblance between these beauties."

They- that is to say James, Lily, Remus, Marlene, and Sirius- shared a laugh and proud grins. All except Pete, who pointed out that that would make them like twins wouldn't it, being born on the same day? We could call them the Marauder Twins, right?

For once in his life he was right.

Until he shot it all to hell.

* * *

-October 31, 1981. Sirius' POV-

"Take her," He said, attempting to push the bundled up baby into his cousin's lax arms. "Take her. Andy, please, just take her."

He knows that it's a surprise for him to be here. All though Andromeda is by far his favorite family member, she's only seen Lux twice. Right after she was born and during Marlene's funeral. He also does not have time to explain the situation.

"Sirius," She says finally "What-"

"Andy, please! Somethings happened, and I need to go check on-" His voice faded away quickly, Lux frowning and twisting in his arms. She had been getting more and more agitated as the night went on, especially when she had seen that they were going to Peter's cottage. Lux had never liked Peter, she had blatantly refused to allow him to hold her in any way, which was strange as Lux was used to being passed around to strangers at order meetings, and did so quite happily. She had even taken a particular shine to Mad Eye, who didn't do much other than bark orders at people and give her unimpressed glares. There were many times when nobody was allowed to touch her, including Marlene's funeral, but those times were brief and sparse.

Except with Peter.

Lily had suggested that maybe it was because Peter was always so nervous and babies were very receptive to emotions, which made sense at the time. But Peter knew that he was coming to check in on him today, yet he wasn't there.

Something was horribly wrong.

"I can't take her with me," He said attempting to unlatch Lux from her position on his hip. Her little hand was wrapped firmly around his jacket so he carefully tugged himself loose and passed her to Andromeda. Lux peered up at him from under the hat that Lily had knitted, looking rather grumpy and confused. The look however turned to what he could only equate to complete betrayal when he passed Andy her nappy bag, seeming to realise for the first time that his intent was to leave her here and go on his way. She scrunched up her face and reached out for him, black dog plushie clutched tightly in one fist.

"Da!"

He takes a quick step back. He has to check on them, James, Lily, and Harry. He has to see if they're alright.

"I'll come back for her as soon as I can."

"Da!" Lux called again, sounding more distressed than she had the first time. He quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Love you, Paddling. Be good for cousin Andy, yeah?" He asked before he turned and ran for the bike, listening to his daughters wails as he went.

* * *

-Thirteen Years Later, Remus' POV-

He knew the facts of the case inside and out.

Lux Lily Black was three years old when she wandered away from her grandmother, Walburga Black, in the apothecary of Knockturn Alley. She got turned around, lost and scared she ran, winding up in Diagon Alley; right outside of Madame Malkin's. Andromeda Tonks (nee Black), her father's cousin found her outside and talked with her while they looked for her grandmother. When Andromeda spotted Walburga in the crowd, she told her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, to take Lux three shops down to Quality Quidditch Supplies, to allow the grown ups a talk. Lux and Nymphadora were looking in the windows at the new Cleansweep Seven when they were spotted by Everette Holland, who recognized Lux. Holland was seeking revenge for the death of his wife, Elsie, and eight year old son, Joseph, who died in the street explosion caused by Sirius Black. Mad with grief, he aimed his wand at the three year old's back and fired a curse. Lux was taken to St. Mungo's hospital, where she died two days later on December 4, 1983. Everette Holland was sentenced to fourteen years in Azkaban prison, but he only served four months before his death in March of 1984.

Anything the Prophet or the Aurors knew, he knew. Not that it was hard. There hadn't been any new information in nearly a decade. The case was open and shut. Lux was dead and Holland had died in prison. The end.

He was, of course, devastated. Lily, James, Marlene, and Peter were dead. Sirius was in Azkaban, and he would be for the rest of his life. Harry and Lux were all that was left. Remus hadn't seen harry since before James and Lily's deaths, but Andromeda had allowed him to see Lux three times in the brief month that she had lived with her. Andromeda loved that baby, he knew, which made him feel better, even if only slightly. Because of his 'condition' he would never be allowed custody of either of the Marauder Twins no matter what the wills said, but if they were well taken care of and happy, who was he to be upset?

It wasn't until he had shown up for the fourth visit that he had discovered that custody of Lux had been given by the ministry to her grandmother, Sirius and Marlene's worst nightmare come true. Andromeda had promised him that she and Ted were trying to fight the custody order with everything they had. Andromeda knew the nightmare that was growing up a Black. If Marlene hadn't been a Pureblood and Regulus hadn't did a year earlier, Walburga wouldn't have even wanted Lux at all.

"This is her last shot at an heir to the Black family line," Andromeda had told him over tea "There isn't anybody else. Even Narcissa and Bellatrix aren't heirs. Of course it would have been better for Walburga if Lux had been a boy, but she'll be married off as soon as she's of age so she can produce one if Walburga has her way." She must have seen the look of horror on Remus' face because she quickly added that she would never allow that to happen.

Androdromeda had fought like a true Slytherin, giving him updates once every few months or so. She was the one who had come to his cottage to inform him of what had happened that horrible day in Diagon Alley.

Or at least what she thought had happened.

What she had been told had happened.

Because according to Dumbledore Lux hadn't died at all.

* * *

-Thirteen Years Later, Sirius' POV-

"You're lying." Sirius says, shaking his head violently. If there's anything he can't take right now, it more false hope. "You're lying. She's gone, just like Marlene. She's been gone for nearly a decade now." Dumbledore's eyes twinkle infuriatingly.

"On the contrary, my dear boy. Lux Black did not perish following the attack ten years ago, quite the opposite actually from what I've been able to gather." He smiled then and Remus reached over and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder as though to keep him from lunging over the desk at the old codger.

"No." Sirius argued. "People would know. My mother never would have let you give the sole Black heiress to a muggle orphanage. Nor would Andy for that matter." Dumbledore hesitated for a brief second, giving both marauders all the information they needed.

"Unless you lied to them as well."

He watches the Headmaster adjust his glasses.

"Your mother was not informed of Lux's survival, no. And I could not inform Andromeda without raising suspicion."

Remus speaks up for the first time.

"How? How did you manage-"

"You had no right! No Right! You gave my daughter to the muggles, just like Harry! I said specifically in my will that if James and Lily weren't around, she was to go to Andromeda Tonks. Not Narcissa or Bellatrix, not the muggles, and absolutely, under no circumstances was she to go to my mother! How could you let this happen?" He yells the words at the headmaster but a small part of him aims them at Remus too. He knew what Sirius' family was like, how much he hated them. How could he have just let Lux- innocent little Lux whom had adored her Uncle Moony, letting him hold her when no one else was allowed to, not even Marlene- go with a horrible hag like his mother? Had he really hated Sirius so much that he hated Lux as well? Had he thought that she would turn out dark like he thought his friend to be, or did he want to punish Sirius in some roundabout way? Remus flinches slightly in the chair next to him, as though he heard Sirius' thoughts.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Black, there is very little I can do when the ministry sets its mind to something, especially in things like pureblood custody disputes. Your will was, unfortunately, null and void after your incarceration, meaning your mother had the most legal claim to Lux. Because of her disownment Andromeda had almost no legal claim, and due to the laws banning werewolves from adopting children, Remus was out as well." Albus replied calmly.

"And after the attack perpetrated by Everette Holland-"

Sirius' hands curl into tight fists at the sound of that name. In Azkaban the guards thought it would be an amusing added punishment for the both of them to have cells directly across from each other, forcing Sirius to be face to face with the man who had murdered his baby in revenge for an act neither of them had committed, until the day one of them died. It was a mere four months before Holland quit eating. He got the feeling from Holland's nightly screaming that he felt guilt for what he had done, but it didn't matter. He killed an innocent three year old, and Sirius had no sympathy for him. Holland had only lasted four months before the screaming stopped all together and he succumbed to starvation.

"It became very clear that she would not be safe in the magical world. It was also quite clear that Walburga would never agree to placing Lux anywhere outside of the Black family manor, making her an easy target." The headmaster shifted slightly in his seat. "I will admit that I also saw this as the perfect opportunity to remover her from your mother's questionable-"

He snorts quietly.

"-Care." He looks at Sirius, blue eyes meeting silver. "Sirius. I did believe this to be in her best interest."

"That doesn't explain why you sent her to America, alone! She could have stayed in Britain, even if you had to leave her with the muggles!"

Albus smiles softly then.

"Ah, that may have been an option, but you see Blacks are identifiable by nearly all of magical Britain, you're much like the Weasleys in that respect," His eyes twinkle madly "and Lux most certainly did look like a black. She very easily would have been seen by someone should she have stayed here."

"But why America?" Remus interrupts again, strained voice sounding perturbed. Sirius looked between Remus and Dumbledore. He was clearly missing something. He knew that America was hardly ideal, but it shouldn't have caused the look of dread that he was wearing. Remus and Dumbledore seemed to reach a dismal understanding.

"What?" he asked looking between the two "What's wrong?"

Dumbledore smiled at him soothingly.

"Nothing, dear boy."

He glared at the old man, clenching his jaw.

"Do. Not. Lie to me." When it became apparent that the headmaster wasn't going to say anything else he turned his gaze to his friend. Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Er… Sirius, how much do you know about the States?"

He shrugs.

"They've got a half decent quidditch team and some school? Ivermoney?"

"Ilvermorny," Remus corrects immediately. "I- is that all?"

What else is there? The only reason he knew that much is because James hated how the US National team had beat out Wales in the World Cup their fourth year; complained about it until the next World Cup, after they had graduated, when America was decimated by Scotland.

"Ilvermorny was Marlene's safety school. It was the only thing her parents knew would keep her from getting herself expelled." A faint smile pulls up at his lips, remembering the disgusted look on Marlene's face whenever her little sister, Saoirse, had blackmailed her with getting sent to Ilvermorny. The smile faded quickly. "What else is there?"

Remus hesitates, looking at his shoes for a moment before looking back up.

"They've been in the middle of a war for a while now, almost as long as You-know-Who's been gone."

He felt his stomach drop slightly. He stared at Remus' tight face.

"Okay, so we go and get her right now and we bring her here-"

"Sirius." Remus cuts him off.

"Dumbledore will take us to the orphanage or wherever she is, and we'll bring her over here and enroll her in Hogwarts next year-" And he can look out for both she and Harry at the same time like it was always supposed to happen.

"Unfortunately, that will not be possible at the current time." Dumbledore said in an aggravatingly steady tone.

"What do you mean it will not be possible at the current time. She can't stay there. It isn't safe. She has to come here." The twinkle in his eye faded slightly but Albus stayed silent.

"Sirius, most of the muggle born and half blood children were evacuated to other countries, especially in big cities like New York. Ilvermorny, the Salem institute, Glesonia, all of the schools have been closed for about five years now." Remus explains. His stomach drops farther.

"But...Lux isn't muggle born or half blood."

"Nobody over there knows that, and even if they did there's no way to prove it. Best case scenario she was evacuated at the beginning of the war."

"So what, she's not in America. Dumbledore knows where she is and we can go get her." There's an awkward sort of silence and he knows that there's something he's not getting here.

"You do… know where she is, right?"

Dumbledore adjusts his glasses once more and folds his hands on his desk, saying nothing.

"You lost my daughter?" he asks in a dangerously soft voice. Remus grips his shoulder tightly. Dumbledore inhaled deeply.

"When she didn't respond to her letter in the month before what would have been her first year at Hogwarts I came to check on her, but she was already gone. According to the records at Mother Seton's Lux was adopted by a woman named Victoria Brentton when she was five. I've tried to find Ms. Brentton but she doesn't seem to exist. The address that was given to the orphanage was...incorrect."

He saw red.

"You didn't check on her for eight years?" Remus gaped, sounding horrified.

"I-"

"Lux has been missing for A DECADE?!" Sirius roared, standing up, his chair flying backwards.

"Now Sirius, I couldn't keep as close an eye on her as I would have like-"

"You didn't keep an eye on her AT ALL! You dumped her in an orphanage in a foreign country and forgot about her until she was eleven!"

"Coming to America was in Lux's best interest-"

"Did you even look for her?"

Dumbledore hesitates for a brief second, and he knows instantly that he didn't look. Not really, at least.

"We're looking for her now." Dumbledore says.

"What would have happened if I hadn't escaped Azkaban?" Dumbledore doesn't say anything, which is an answer in itself.

"Why?" Remus asks, sounding dazed, as though the Headmaster doing something wrong was world shaking.

"He didn't want Lux to be around Harry," Sirius realizes, enraged. "He didn't want the murderer's daughter in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed again, but he doesn't deny it.

"Sirius, you have to realize that I, like everyone else, believed that you were the man who betrayed Lily and James."

"So you blamed my daughter, a baby-"

"It would not have been healthy for either of the children to be so close to each other-"

"But they were close. They were so close they were almost twins, just like we all had wanted, you had no right-"

"Sirius, can you imagine how you would feel if Lux had to attend school, possibly even share a house, with Peter's child, had he had one-" His whole body tensed up and it takes everything he has not to hex the old man into oblivion.

"I knew that she would have to share a school with the spawn of the scum that murdered her mother and the rest of the Mckinnons, so I suppose I could guess how I would feel. Were you planning on banning the Travers' terror from entry for the sake of my daughter, as well? Or is she the only one you don't hand second chances to?" He hissed, straining against Remus' restrictive grip.  
"Padfoot." Remus says softly leaning in to whisper in Sirius' ear "There's nothing we can do about that now," then he addresses the Headmaster.

"How do you intend to find her?"

Dumbledore smiles.

"Before I relocated Lux to America, I arranged wards around her." he gestures to an odd silver instrument nearby. "This is a sensor that would report to me if she were in life threatening danger," he says this as though if forgives the fact that he had lost a three year old.

"And this one," he gestured to another instrument on his desk. "Is to let me know if she were to set foot in England."

Sirius gave him a venomous look that portrayed that he didn't give a damn, what was the purpose in instrument that wouldn't help them find her?

"The location ward alerted me that she arrived in England early Monday morning, and left late last night."

The old man grinned widely, eyes twinkling merrily.

"If my hunch is correct she was in town for the Quidditch World Cup."

**Author's Note:**

> REVEIW!!!!! Please it brings me great joy! I am working very hard on this fic!


End file.
